sistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Valindra
Dan Wayan, better known as his Roblox name, Valindra, is a transgender adult roblox player, better known for the founding of The Sister's Order and Divine Sister, as well as starting the Divine Sister YouTube Channel. Career Valindra started her career somewhere around 2018, when she created the original TSO group, and uploaded their first video called Roblox TOUR OF LGBTQ+ Church! on December 9th, 2018, which toured their LGBTQ+ Church and Hospice Care. In the beginning of 2019, Valindra managed to get in contact with 2 developers, who were in a relationship at the time, called 1Crumb and Airashiyo, known as 1Sapling at the time, whom ended up building and scripting the map for Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum. Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum stayed up for a couple months, before being abandoned. During June 2019, Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum was abandoned by Valindra, only to be replaced by the Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise, which was also built by 1Crumb and Airashiyo. At the end of June 2019, Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise was abandoned again, this time the reason being TSO getting locked by Roblox. After The Sister's Order was locked, Valindra moved the group to Divine Sister. With this new group, Valindra confirmed there would be a sanatorium coming soon. The name for this sanatorium was confirmed to be De Pride Isle Sanatorium, after Valindra favorited the game before it released. Roughly a week later, De Pride Isle Sanatorium was released onto the Divine Sister page, described as "the former Qweerial Isles, which was destroyed" by Val herself. Over time, the sanatorium began to fix up. A couple windows were changed out for new framing, new uniforms came in place, the village was rebuilt and the water became clear again. During this time, the group went through a major change. Airashiyo was ranked to Divine's Left Hand, before being demoted later in the year. Eveylia and 1Crumb were also demoted to Honoured Islanders during this time, aswell as a few HR's. In December of 2019, Valindra was banned for 3 days, aswell as De Pride Isle Sanatorium popping up as Deleted. Valindra later tweeted many false claims towards Roblox, saying that roblox was 'homophobic' and that if the group was not an 'LGBTQ+ support I could tell they would not ban it', even after Roblox explaing that the reason for the banning was cannibals, gore, human surgery and being able to eat faeces. Valindra was allowed to re-upload the sanatorium if she removed the content that was deemed illegal. After her 3 day ban, Valindra re-uploaded the sanatorium in FILIMING, and later into De Pride Isle MEMORY, before being banned for 7 days after uploading De Pride Isle MEMORY. After contacting Roblox staff, the 7 day ban was lifted and Valindra was free to go. Cannibals were replaced by deer, but deer were found illegal, so Valindra replaced deer with spiders, which is where the cannibals sit now. Relationships Eveylia Valindra became friends with Eveylia when her account name was Eve_Millionth. Eveylia started as a hospice trainee during December 2018. With the release of Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum, Valindra liked Eve's GFX's. Eve made many GFX's for Val's games, and appears in most of the GFX's herself. Eveylia was ranked to Divine's Right Hand and stayed like that until sometime in 2019. She was demoted to a Honoured Islander, the reason currently being unknown, and went on to persue her career as the founder of Evectric Productions. Signs of Eve still remain in De Pride Isle. 2 paintings are hanged outside the cafeteria, one of them being the GFX made by Eve for Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum, and another one of Eve fighting against 'homophobes' in the name of Valindra. Unnamed Boyfriend The Unnamed Boyfriend is Val's current boyfriend in real life. Not much is known about him, other than that he is a male and mentioned in the BIRTHDAY DIVINE SISTER LIVE!. Valindra had sex and recorded it on live the same day of the live stream. Airashiyo Valindra became friends with Airashiyo around the time Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum began development. Airashiyo became an architect due to her skill in building. She built Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise after Gaymoria's sudden demise, and was friends with Valindra ever since. Sometime when De Pride Isle Sanatorium began to get fixed up again, a ceramony happened at the sanatorium, and Airashiyo was ranked Divine's Left Hand. However, Aira was fired shortly after the ceramony in the sanatorium. Trivia * Valindra was password-guessed when the account was an alternative for Alovia. * It is confirmed that Valindra recorded his sex tape on his birthday in 2020, which was done with help of his unnamed boyfriend. Category:2014 Category:January 14th Births Category:Female Category:Male Category:Gay Category:Transgender